Vole
by Selann Yui
Summary: [One Shot]Ma première songfic, soyez indulgent... Mais bon... Une chanson... Des personnes qui pense à lui... Et lui... Il est indifférent... Harry va vers la mort et ses proches le conprennent peu à peu...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Selann Yui

Disclamer : Les personnages de Harry Potter et la chanson _**Vole** _de Céline DION ne m'appartiennent pas. TTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTT

Genre: Songfic (j'ai plusieurs idées de songfics donc... s'il y a de la demande... j'écris...)

les paroles de la chanson sont en italique...

Bonne lecture.

_**Vole...**_

**POV de Remus.**

Cela te fait toujours aussi mal de venir me voir ici... Depuis que j'ai été blessé dans l'attaque de Ste Mangouste... Tu t'en veux encore... Tu as toujours l'air si indifférent... Ailleurs... Pourquoi tes yeux ne reflètent-ils plus que de la lassitude ? Je ne comprenais pas...

_Vole, vole, petite aile,_

J'ai longtemps lutté contre cette évidence... Maintenant je l'ai accepté... Tu n'as jamais été heureux... Pourras-tu nous le pardonner ? J'espère... Tu es tout pour moi...

_Ma douce, mon hirondelle,_

Tu ressembles tant à James... Quand je te vois, je vois tes parents en toi... Tu es ma famille... Tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste... Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens mais... Ca me fait mal de te voir comme ça... Tu es ma seule famille...

_Va-t-en loin, va-t-en sereine,_

Je ne veux pas que tu restes dans cet état... Tu as l'air si las de tout... Tu es si indifférent à ce qui t'entoure... Tu as dépassé le stade de la souffrance... Tu es las... Las de ta vie... Las des souffrances qui t'affligent... Las de tout...

_Rejoint le ciel et les terres,_

Tu es là sans l'être réellement... Comment ? Comment a-t-on pu laisser faire cela ? Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai...

- Remus ?!

- Oui Harry...

- Désolé...

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Harry... Ce n'est pas ta faute...

- Si... C'est ma faute

Tu as l'air si abattu tout à coup... Tu regardes par la fenêtre... Qu'est-ce que tu y vois ? Une brise légère entre et soulève les fins rideaux... Tu laisses ton visage fatigué à cette caresse... Pourtant rien ne transparaît... Apprécie-tu ? Comment le savoir... Plus rien ne semble avoir d'effet sur toi... Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Je ne sais pas...

_Laisse-nous, laisse la Terre,_

Tes parents sont morts pour te sauver mais nous n'avons pas pu te protéger de ça... Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais souhaité que ta vie devienne cet enfer où tes épaules croulent sous le malheur du monde sorcier... S'ils avaient su que c'était ça qui t'attendait... T'auraient-ils laissé là ? Rejoins-les si tu le désires... Je ne ferais rien si ça peut te délivrer de cette vie...

_Quitte ton manteau de misère,_

J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois heureux... Que tu restes l'adolescent que j'ai rencontré lors de ta troisième année... Ce garçon plein de vie et de rêves... Tu n'as pas eu le droit de le rester... Je te reconnais à peine dans cette ombre... frêle et pâle... Ton visage est si creusé que tes yeux semblent encore agrandis... Intenses... Nous accusant de ta souffrance... Tu n'aurais jamais du être mêlé à tout ça... Jamais... Tu aurais du t'épanouir dans la joie... Avoir des tracas à ta mesure... Mais n'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons... Faible consolation, hein ?

_Change d'univers._

Tu sais ce qu'il t'attends, n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois sur ton visage... Dans tes yeux... Ca me fait mal de l'admettre et j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes mais c'est ce que tu attendais n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que je te comprends à présent... Sois heureux Harry... Peu m'importe la solution que tu as choisie... Sois heureux...

- Harry ?!

- Hn... J'arrive... Au revoir Remus...

- Au revoir Harry...

Au revoir... Non, adieu... Je sais très bien que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois... Désolé James... Je n'ai pas pu protéger ton fils du mal dont il souffre... Il s'éloigne avec Hermione mais c'est pour toujours cette fois... Il va vous rejoindre... Adieu Harry...

**POV de Hermione**

J'ai peine à retenir mes larmes devant ce que tu es devenu Harry... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette tache t'incombe... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ?

_Vole, vole, petite sœur,_

Toi que j'ai toujours pris pour mon frère... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois aussi celui qui a survécu ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses... Cette fichue guerre t'a tout pris... Tout... Quand je te regarde, je vois l'étendue de ta souffrance... Je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens... Personne ne le peut...

_Vole mon ange, ma douleur,_

Te voir dans cet état me fait souffrir... Alors j'imagine avec peine ce que toi tu peux souffrir... Tu étais si gentil avec tout le monde... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette fichue voyante te mette au centre de sa prophétie... Pathétique, non ? Ce n'est pas la faute de Trelawney et pourtant... Je te regarde marcher devant moi... Je remarque les regards qui se posent sur toi... Pitié... Compassion... Comment supporte-tu tout ça ? Tu ne le supportais pas... Avant... Tu étais fort... Tu l'es toujours... Tu ignores tous ces regards... Tu me fais de la peine...

_Quitte ton corps et nous laisse,_

Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même... Ce n'est plus le même Harry que j'ai devant moi... C'est une autre facette de toi... Une sombre facette... Depuis quand es-tu devenu comme ça... Tu ne peux pas être devenu ainsi seulement à cause de ce qui s'est passé pour Ron et les autres... Quand ? Depuis quand caches-tu cela en toi ?

_Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse,_

Je voudrais pouvoir te rendre le sourire que tu as perdu... Mon petit frère... Mon tout petit frère qui va mal et que je ne peux aider... Je le sais bien que je ne peux rien pour toi... Mieux vaudrait que tu oublies... Mais comment ? Je sais bien que tu n'oublieras jamais... Jamais... Tu n'oublieras ce qui s'est passé que quand tu mourras... Cela vaudrait peut être mieux... Plutôt que de te traîner ainsi... Fantôme du toi passé...

_Va rejoindre l'autre rive,_

Si c'est vraiment le seul moyen, va les rejoindre... Tous... Tes parents... Ron... Nos amis... Vas-y... Soulage-toi de cette existence... C'est trop dur... Je ne supporterais pas de te voir longtemps comme ça...

_Celle des fleurs et des rires,_

Toi qui aimait tant la vie... Bien qu'elle ne t'ai pas gâté... Tu l'aimais... Tu aimais passé du temps à écouter le silence près du lac... ou à voler sur ton balai... Tu avais faim de tout ce dans quoi un enfant normal grandi... Je l'ai compris il y a longtemps...

_Celle que tu voulais tant,_

J'ai essayé de te rendre cette enfance volée... Ron m'y aidait... Inconsciemment certes mais il y contribuait beaucoup... Ca te faisait du bien, j'ose le croire....

_Ta vie d'enfant._

Nous sommes arrivés aux portes de Poudlard... Tout le monde t'attend... Tu t'éloignes de moi et j'ai tout à coup une drôle d'impression...

- Harry...

Tu te retournes juste avant de transplaner... Les barrières de Poudlard sont tombées il y a longtemps maintenant... Nous pouvons donc transplaner jusque dans la cour de l'école à présent... La dernière image que j'ai de toi et tu me souris... Un sourire de soulagement... Un sourire qui exprime tout ce que tu ressens... Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je viens de comprendre où si c'est la vue de ce sourire mais les larmes coulent toute seule, allant s'écrasées sur mon bras bandé...

- Adieu... Petit frère...

**POV de Drago**

Je suis près de toi... Comme toujours depuis l'attaque de Ste Mangouste... Comme toujours depuis que tu as perdu tes amis... Comme toujours depuis que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments... Nous attendons les mangemorts... C'est un de tes rêves qui nous a prévenu de cette attaque... Encore un qui t'a fait passé une nuit blanche... Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi toute un nuit tranquillement... Tu ne devrais pas être là, tu ne méritais pas ça...

_Vole, vole, mon amour,_

Tu méritais mieux... Je t'aime moi... Tu ne le sais pas et ne le saura jamais... C'est mieux comme ça... Mais moi, je t'aime et je ne peux rien contre ça... Depuis que je le sais, je fais tout pour que tu ailles mieux... Que ta vie soit un peu moins noire... Je fais tout.... Mais je n'y arrive pas... Tu sembles si indifférent à ce qui t'entoure...

_Puisque le notre est trop lourd,_

Ca fait si mal... De te voir comme ça... Alors que tout ce que je veux moi c'est ton bonheur... Je veux que tu sois heureux... Même sans moi... Surtout sans moi... Je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas savoir que c'est mon père qui menait les mangemorts durant cette attaque... Je te rappellerais toujours ce jour... Toujours... Malgré ça... J'ai trouvé un petit réconfort dans ton indifférence... Elle ne m'est pas seulement dirigée... Tous en font les frais... Même ceux que tu aimes... Les voir te rend malheureux... Je l'ai bien remarqué...

_Puisque rien ne te soulage,_

Rien ne te fait plus réagir... Ton cœur a été détruit... Personne ne peut le recoller... Personne... J'aimerais tant pouvoir le faire... Te faire oublier mais c'est ancré dans ton esprit... Jamais tu n'oublieras... Jamais...

_Vole ton dernier voyage,_

A présent que je te regarde... Je te vois différent... Cela fait des semaines que je t'observe mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pareil... J'ai compris... Je viens de comprendre que tu ne reviendras pas de ce combat... Je le sais... Tu ne veux plus vivre... Tu n'en as plus la volonté... Tu as trop perdu... Trop, toujours trop...

_Lâche tes heures épuisées, _

On t'a toujours trop demandé... Surtout depuis le début de cette maudite guerre... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais depuis que je t'observe dans l'ombre... Depuis que j'observe chacun de tes mouvements, je le vois... Je vois ta vie... Ton dépérissement devrais-je dire... Tu te meurs peu à peu... Tu ne dors plus... Ne mange plus... Ton corps ne fonctionne que par réflexe... Tu n'es plus l'ombre que toi-même...

_Vole, tu ne l'as pas volé,_

Tu aurais méritez une vie calme... Une vie de paix... La paix... C'était vital pour toi et on te l'a refusé... Réussiras-tu à la retrouver ? Je ne sais pas... Je l'espère... De tout mon cœur, je prie pour que tu retrouves la paix... Moi, Malfoy... Comme tu dis déjà ? Fouine arrogante et pourrie gâtée... Je prie pour toi avec tout mon amour...

_Devient souffle, soit colombe,_

Cet amour me fait souffrir et pourtant... Je suis si heureux de le ressentir... Je me sais différent de mon père mais... L'idée d'avoir un cœur de pierre me glaçait d'effroi... Tu ne seras toujours qu'un rêve irréalisable pour moi, si je voulais, j'arriverais bien à ce que je veux... Le rendre concret... Et pourtant, je te laisse... Tu ne serais jamais heureux avec moi... Jamais... Tu serais différent et je ne veux pas... Je veux que tu sois toi... Que tu redeviennes toi...

_Pour t'envoler._

Pour cela tu as besoin d'autre chose... Quelque chose que je ne peux pas t'apporter... Personne ne peut t'apporter ce que tu veux... Personne... Tu as besoin d'une autre vie... D'une autre vie dont je ne fais pas parti... Je le comprends même si ça fait mal mais je te laisse... Pars... Sois heureux...

Les mangemorts apparurent soudain... Ils avançaient, répandant la mort autour d'eux... Tu lèves un bras, appelant les nôtres au combat... Tu pars en avant... Comme toujours... Pour la dernière fois, je le sais... Tu as toujours été la mascotte du groupe... Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas les quitter... Ils te font confiance... Moi aussi...

_Vole, vole, petite flamme,_

Je sais pourtant que ce n'est qu'un mirage... Tu ne reviendras pas...

_Vole mon ange, mon âme,_

Je sais, alors que je te regarde courir au devant de l'ennemi... que c'est la dernière fois...

_Quitte ta peau de misère,_

Je sais que tu dois partir... Redeviens-toi... Redeviens ce que tu étais... Pour toujours...

_Va retrouver la lumière._

Je sais que c'est le seul moyen... Le seul... Tu dois quitter ce monde... ces personnes qui t'aiment... ME quitter... Adieu mon amour...

**FIN**

Selann : Alors, vous trouvez comment ? Moi j'aime bien... Bon d'accord je n'ai pas l'air fine à chialer devant mon ordi mais bon... Je me demandais... Je pensais écrire le pourquoi Harry est comme ça ( une sorte de prologue, quoi ) et aussi une sorte d'épilogue avec ce qui se passe après... Ca vous plairait ? Si vous voulez c'est simple... Une 'tite review... Sivouplé...


	2. RAR

**Bon alors, voila les réponses aux reviews... J'sais pas si vous les lirez mais c'est pas grave, j'ai répondu quand même...**

_yue-kero_ : D'autres ? J'sais pas trop pour l'instant... Surement une de saiyuki... J'ai une idée niark niark... Oui, j'ai pensé à ton idée pour une suite de Marianne et je ne peux te dire que peut être, je verrais un peu plus tard...

Vilou, en espèrant que tu aimeras mes prochaines fics...

_Cicin _: Tu pense que je devrais écrire l'épilogue alors ? Je verrais... Je pense qu'il y en aura un mais je ne sais pas trop encore ce qu'il va s'y passé... Bisous Cicin, Selann.

_Thealie_ : Je ne pense pas écrire le prologue... Par contre l'épilogue arrivera peut être bientôt, qui sait ?... Bisous, Selann.

_helene 84_ : Merci... Ben pour tout te dire, il m'arrive de me dire que je dois être déprimée pour écrire des trucs pareils... Puisque beaucoup me le demande, l'épilogue viendra... Selann.

_wilam haementus black_ : Moi aussi il m'arrive de chialer toute seule devant mon ordi... Mais bon, on s'en fout non ? Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu... Merci des compliments, bisous, Selann.

_Kotori Shiro_Avec de si gentilles reviews, je me vois dans l'obligation d'écrire l'épilogue... Il arrivera vite, promis... Merci d'avoir lu et surtout d'avoir reviewer, Selann.

_Onarluca _: Tu me déteste ? Ouiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !!!! La fic qui finit bien est en cours... Ca va ? Je suis pardonnée ? Tu me déteste plus ?

Bisous, Selann.

**Pour l'épilogue, il arrivera vite maintenant je pense... Relire vos reviews afin d'y répondre m'a encouragé à l'écrire... **

**Bisous, Selann.**


End file.
